Definitely
by DatAznKid and Gyarulikdat
Summary: "...Would you like to join us and be a TOTAL third-wheel?"


**Gyarulikdat: For Alli's late birthday present. And for those oreo balls~.**

**DatAznKid:...I helped. Read and review.**

* * *

><p>"Reiji-kyuun!" Tsubasa Arino screamed to Abarai Renji, running down the hallway, trying to take his beautiful red hair down from his ponytail.<p>

"It's RENJI you idiot." Renji yelled to Arino, barrel-rolling away from her.

"Can I take your hair down Reiji-kun?" Arino asked, turning him around so his back was to her.

"No!" Renji replied, shoving Arino away from him.

"... Sorry Tsubasa." He apoligized when he saw Arino's sad expression. "Maybe some other time."

Arino's expression instantly perked up.

"T-Hanks Reiji-kun! Well I have to get something from Captain Unohana for Lady Nami." Arino left, running and laughing at the top of her lungs.

"It's true." Renji sighed, facepalming himself,"Vitches really are deadly people. I'm going to die of exhaustion thanks to Tsubasa."

* * *

><p>Arino giggled to herself in happiness.<p>

"Let's see. First, I'll braid it. Then I'll wash it. And then I'll play with it!" She decided after she finished getting that item for Nami.

"You're really obbsessed Renji aren't you Arino-kun?" Nami asked the giddy airhead, leaning against her door frame...then falling(FAIL!)

"It's love, Lady Nami." Arino replied, clasping her hands together and looking at the dark blue sky."Just like you and Sir Byaruya."

"'...It's BYAKUYA WITH A K!" Nami replied, easily getting angry at the simplest disrespect towards her husband.

"...Kyaruya?" Arino asked, turning her head to the side.

"…Good night Arino-kun." The stronger female patted Arino's shoulder before leaving and grumbling about how Takuto has been a whiny-mamby-pamby these days.

"I'll get it one of these days...possibly."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Reiji-kun~. Let me play with hair you!" Arino shouted happily, skipping around the 6th squad barracks.

"Reiji-omph" She was cut short when she smacked straight into Byakuya.

"Tsubasa Arino." He glared coldly at her," Walk around here. Don't run or act like an idiot."

"...BUT I IS AN IDIOTO!" Arino shot back, waving her left index finger in the taller man's face. Byakuya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing that this conversation would cause a headache later.

"Just don't act like one." He turned away and walked off.

" I'll try Sir Kyaruya!" She saluted his back in a stiff position.

"Now time to find Reiji-kun."

"How many times do I have to tell, my name's Renji, not Reiji."

Arino looked to the side to see Renji, with his arms folded. She grinned at him cheekily, ignoring how irritated he look with his eyebrows twitching.

"So what did you want from from me?"

"Can I plays with your hair today RENJI-kun?" She asked excitedly,slightly jumping up and down.

Cue, the blank stare directed at her. "No," he refused, before sighing and shaking his head.

"Why do you want to play with my hair? You could play with Captain Kuchiki's hair instead."

Because it's not like he won't slap the shit out of you with a kendo stick. No, no he won't. Not at all. Then Renji blinked in surprise, once he realized something. "...You just called me by my correct name...FINALLY!"

"Well that's because I thought that you might let me play with it if I called you by name." The purple haired girl pouted.

"So you DID know my real name!"

"Yeah. It's Reiji right?"

"...Ugh, I knew it was too good to be true," Renji muttered, depressed. He would have been quite happy if she called him by his real name. Either she was stupid, idiotic, retarded, or just plain stupid. THAT, or she was dropped on the head as a baby. He would like to choose the latter, but the first choice made a lot more sense.

Arino checked her phone when it rung for awhile.

"Oh yeah! I have to go on a date with Shuuhei-san soon. I betters go." She said, looking at her pink and sparkly phone. "Oh, cool," he said nonchalantly...Wait a minute..."What! You're going on a date with that guy? Why!"

She looked up at the taller male with surprise filling her red eyes. "Because he asked me of course. Plus Shuuhei-san is nice."

"Oh." Renji looked disappointed, and he felt his shoulders slouch. I'm nice too, he thought bitterly, eyebrows furrowing together. That son of a bitch knew I was going to ask her out. When I find him, I'm going to bash his head against the wall. "Well I hope you have fun on your date."

Arino smiled and started to walk away, then she stopped. "Renji-kun

He looked up at her, "What is it?"

"...Would you like to join us and be a TOTAL third-wheel?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Fuck no."

"Aww...fine. One day Renji-kun and I should go on a date." She giggled to herself, enough for Renji to hear, before leaving him.

Renji scoffed at her comment, but he had a small smile on his face, blushing slightly.

"We will."

* * *

><p><strong>Gyarulikdat: CLIFF HANGER~ Haha It happend to you twice Alison! What happens twice can happen thrice~!<strong>

**DatAznKid:...Retard.**


End file.
